Selling Out
Trivia * This the first Season 3 Fan fiction where Aguilera is absent in * This is the first time Fireball Actually cries Cast Major Characters *Gumball Watterson *Fireball Watterson *Mrs. Clarkson *Mr.Clarkson *Lily Clarkson *Tom Clarkson Minor Characters Nicole Darwin Richard Anais Hobo Otter Plot Gumball is sitting on the stairs outside the house. A mailman exits a van, takes a package out of the car, and sets it on the ground. Gumball: Oh, that must be Fireball's new Laptop! ~Gumball runs over to the package when a hobo otter arrives~ Hobo Otter: Hey, what's that? Gumball: A laptop. Hobo Otter: How much for it? Gumball: It's not for sale. Hobo Otter: I will give you five bucks! ~Gumball has a flashback~ Fireball: Gumball, if a hobo comes and asks if my laptop's for sale and offers five bucks, say no! Gumball: Yes, sir! ~Gumball's flashback ends~ Gumball: Okay! ~Gumball gives the hobo Fireball's package~ Hobo Otter: Ha! You're so easy, kid! ~Hobo Otter runs away~ Gumball: Hey, what about my five bucks? Wow, I hope there wasn't anything important in that pakage. ~Gumball realizes her sold Fireball's laptop~ Gumball: Oh no! I just sold Fireball's new Macbook Pro! I'm such an idiot! ~Gumball begins crying~ Gumball: No! ~Gumball stops crying~ Gumball: I will get the money to pay for Fireball's laptop! I swear! In the Living Room Fireball: Ugh, where's Gumball? I told him to pick up my new Macbook pro! ~Gumball enters the Living Room and walks toward Fireball~ Fireball: Gumball, there you are! Where's my laptop? Gumball: Um, Fireball... Fireball: What? Gumball: I was so dumb, I sold your Macbook pro! To a hobo... Fireball: (angry) What?! Gumball: And I didn't get the money. He just rushed off with it. Fireball: Gumball, I've been saving the money to buy the laptop for three years! And you just sell it to a hobo! Without getting money from him! (very angry) You incredible jerkface! Gumball: But to pay for the laptop, I sold myself to the Clarksons... Fireball: W-w-what?! Gumball: I sold myself to the Clarksons to pay for the Macbook Pro that you've been saving your money for all these years. Fireball: G-g-Gumball, are you completely crazy!? You can't just sell yourself to another family! Gumball: But I will do anything for my bro! Fireball: But- aah! ~Fireball facepalms~ Mrs. Clarkson: (Creepy) Okay Gumball, it's time to go. Fireball: Wah! Where did you come from?! Mrs. Clarkson: I don't know, Fireball. Sometimes, I appear in places I don't even think exist. Fireball: Oh my.. Mrs Clarkson: Here's the check for the laptop you want. (Mrs Clarkson gives Fireball a check) Fireball: But.. But.. Mrs.Clarkson: Come on, Gumball, let's go (Gumball and Mrs Clarkson walk out of the house) Gumball: See ya later, Fireball! (Gumball and Mrs Clarksons walk out to the car and drive away) (Fireball falls down on the couch) Fireball: I can't believe it Fireball: Gumball is really gone...... Fireball: It's.....it's...horrible! ( Nicole comes into the livingroom ) Nicole: Hey, Fireball! Where is Gumball? Fireball: Uhm! He's taking a walk in the park! Nicole: Okay, could you maybe give him a call and say there's dinner soon? Fireball: Okay! (Nicole walks into the kitchen) Fireball: I gotta get Gumball back! (Meanwhile in the Clarkson's house in the livingroom, the Clarksons is glaring at Gumball) Gumball:..........Why are you lookin at me like that?! Lily Clarkson: You are our new member (Creepy voice) Tom Clarkson: You are one of us Everybody Except Gumball: One of us (Creepy) Gumball: You guys are freaking me out! (Mr.Clarkson comes over to Gumball) Mr.Clarkson: You know, Gumball, you'll visit many places! Mrs.Clarkson: But you will always be.. Everybody Except Gumball: Home..(Same Creepy voice) Gumball: I Think I need some new pants.. Mr.Clarkson: Well Its 6PM. It's Dinner Time Gumball: Great! Im super hungry! What's for dinner!? Gumball: Pizza Burger Chicken? (Now Gumball and the rest of the Clarksons is sitting around the diningtable) Gumball: Salad? Tom: With green peas! Lily: Yummy!! (Mrs Clarksons come with a bowl of salad and peas) (She lays it on the diningtable) (the rest of the Clarksons put some of the salad on their plate) Mr Clarkson: Look! Mr Clarkson Holds a yellow pea Mr Clarkson: This pea is Different from the others! It's yellow! And the rest of the other peas are green! Mr.Clarkson: And you know what we do with differenties!!! Everybody except Gumball who just looks at them: SQUEEZES THEM!!! (Mr Clarkson lays the pea on the table and squeezes it with a hammer) Gumball: Oh my good.. (Meanwhile the Wattersons are sitting around the dining table eating dinner but Fireball doesn't eat) Nicole: Hey, Fireball, where is Gumball? Darwin: Have you now sended him in another dimension again? Fireball: Of course not! Fireball: I will....go out and....find him! (Fireball storms off of the house) Fireball: Okay, Gumball, here I come! (Meanwhile the clarksons who just has finished there dinner) Lily: Oh these peas were so tasty! Tom: Nom! Mr Clarkson: Oh, dear, how do you make such good food? Mrs Clarkson: Its in my blood Gumball: I'm glad it's over! Mr Clarkson: Well, time to go to bed! Gumball: What?! But It's only 8PM! Mrs Clarkson: Its always good to go to sleep early! Lily And Tom: We will begin brush our teeth now! (Lily and Tom walk upstairs up the bathroom) Gumball: But I'm supposed to go to bed 10PM! (Mrs Clarkson gasps) Mrs Clarkson: That's Horrible! ( She faints and Mr Clarkson grabs her ) Mr Clarkson: Look what you did! Gumball: I think I'll just will brush my teeth now, okay! (Gumball rushes upstairs to the bathroom) (Later, Fireball is waiting outside the Clarkson's house) Fireball: Okay! I know that the Clarksons always go to Bed 8PM so that means I can take Gumball home without them noticing! It's a great plan! (Fireball has a ladder that reaches up to Lily and Tom's room) (Gumball is sleeping next to the window) (Fireball now crawls up the ladder and reaches the window. He opens the window) Fireball: Gumball..Gumball! (Gumball wakes up) Gumball: What.. wha? Gumball: Fireball! Fireball: Shhhhhh! Not so loud! Gumball: Oh, sorry (Fireball goes in through the window) (But then an alarm is heard) Alarm: UNEXPTED VISITOR!!!!! UNEXPTED VISITOR!!!!! UNEXPTED VISITOR!!!!!! ( Everybody in the house wakes up ) Lily: You! Tom: Fireball! (Mrs and Mr Clarkson come into the room) Mr Clarkson: You! Mrs Clarkson: Fireball! Fireball: RUN! (Fireball and Gumball rushes out to the hallway) Mr Clarkson: GET EM'! (Lily Tom Mrs and Mr Clarkson Runs after Gumball and Fireball) ( Lily and Tom throw knifes at them) Gumball: Watch out! (Fireball and Gumball Dodge all the knifes) Fireball: What the heck!? ( Mrs Clarkson Shoots an arrow at them) (Luckely Fireball and Gumball dodge the arrow) Fireball: You can't just throw weapons at us!!! Mrs Clarkson: Yes we can!!! (Now Mrs Clarkson tries to zap them with an electric shock baton) Gumball: Geez! (Fireball and Gumball dodges the electric zap) Fireball: Where do they get all those weapons from?!?! (Fireball and Gumball finally reaches the stairs and the Clarksons run into the wall) (Fireball and Gumball run out of the house) Fireball: Yes! We made it! Fireball: Let's go home, Gumball! Gumball: No, Fireball! Fireball: What do you mean "No?!" Gumball: I have to stay with the Clarksons. They payed me, so I can't just rush off ! Fireball: But Gumball, you belong to the Wattersons! Gumball: No Fireball, from now on, I'm Gumball Kevin Christopher Clarkson! (The rest of the Clarksons came outside their house where Fireball and Gumball are) Mrs Clarkson: Yea!! That's our son Gumball: See ya later, Fireball! (Gumball goes over to the Clarksons) Fireball: G..G..Gumball Fireball: Nooo! (Fireball begins to break out in crying) Mrs Clarkson: Well, let's go inside (Mrs Clarkson notices Gumball is weeping) Mrs Clarkson: Gumball.. Mrs Clarkson: I think you should go back to Fireball Gumball: What? No. I belong to you guys now! Mrs Clarkson: No, you belong to your real family! With your species! Gumball: Okay! ( Gumball rushes off ) (Fireball is crying) Gumball: Fireball! I'm back! Fireball: Gumball!! (The two cats give each other a big hug) Gumball: It was a bad idea to sell myself to another family!! Fireball: You must not do something like that! Ever! Gumball: But I thought you didn't care about me!! Fireball: Of course I care about you, Gumball! Fireball: You're my brother! For heaven's sake! Gumball: Oh, thats the most sweetiest thing you ever said! Fireball: Let's go and eat tons of ice cream and lock Darwin in the closet so he can't disturb us!! Gumball and Fireball: YEAH!! (Gumball and Fireball run happily home) Mrs Clarkson: (Sigh) Oh, what a great duo Mrs Clarkson: You kids should be like them!! Lily And Tom: Never! Tom: Eating Ice cream is unhealthy!! Lily: And it's cold! Mrs Clarkson:..This wasn't the family I asked for.. THE END! Category:Short Fanfictions Category: Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii